


Dance Naked for Me

by Opossums



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: weissvsaiyuki, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossums/pseuds/Opossums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда Санзо ругается с женщинами, мужчинами и с тем, кто оплачивает счет.<br/>(графическое описание самих танцев отсутствует)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Naked for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance Naked for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034633) by [Late4f8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late4f8/pseuds/Late4f8). 



Доказательством того, насколько голодны все они были, вполне мог выступать тот факт, что Санзо согласился остановиться перекусить в ночном клубе. Это место казалось единственным до сих пор открытым заведением во всем этом городке без малейших признаков гостиницы.

Хаккай положил руку на плечо Годжо, пока они лавировали между столиков. 

Годжо попытался ее сбросить.

– Хватит, чувак! – он обернулся назад, перекрикивая музыку, чтобы Хаккай мог услышать его. – Ты ведешь себя как надоедливая мамаша.

Хаккай жестко усмехнулся.

– Прошу прощения. Мое желание избегать неприятностей гиперактивируется в местах, подобных этому.

Годжо цыкнул и улыбнулся.

– Здесь нет никаких неприятностей.

Он остановился возле стула, на которое собирался сесть Гоку, и отодвинул его.

Гоку едва не упал, но в последний момент все же смог восстановить равновесие.

– Хей!

– Это мое место, – Годжо собрался сесть, и они устроили небольшую потасовку между собой, пока не пришел Санзо и не утащил Гоку на другое место.

– Заткнитесь и изучайте чертово меню. Оба.

Годжо смотрел на ярко освещенную сцену в дальнем конце бара и пожирал глазами танцующих там девушек.

– Без тебя знаю. Оу! Хаккай!

– Меню здесь, Годжо.

Годжо убрал меню от лица и попытался что-то в нем прочитать в тусклом свете. Он вздрогнул, когда Гоку заныл.

– Выбор всего из пяти блюд! Я буду голодным всю ночь!

Санзо поджег сигарету.

– В таком случае, просто закажи все пять.

– Можно я закажу их дважды?

Санзо выдохнул облачко дыма, которое попало как раз в лицо Годжо.

– Хей! Это было грубо!

– Хоть трижды, если хочешь. Только заткнись! Здесь и так достаточно шумно, – после чего Санзо посмотрел на Годжо так, что у того разом отпало всякое желание жаловаться.

Годжо не возражал, но не успел он сказать что-то еще, как встрял Хаккай.

– Санзо, пожалуйста, не выдыхай дым в этом направлении.

– Ты уже определился со своим заказом? – спросил его Санзо.

– Еще нет, – Хаккай поднял меню и отмахнулся им от сигаретного дыма.

Годжо перевел взгляд с одного на другого, а затем придвинулся ближе к Санзо.

– Если ты сможешь вывести его из себя, мы можем поменяться местами.

– Тц.

Гоку толкнул стол.

– Наша официантка!

Официантка была одета так, словно пыталась продемонстрировать как можно больше своих достоинств в темноте бара. Она покачивала бедрами, проходя туда-сюда собирая их заказы и несколько раз наклонялась над столиком, под предлогом того, чтобы лучше слышать.

Годжо достал наличные и дал ей несколько купюр, чтобы заказ принесли быстрее. Она ушла.

– Черт, – Годжо смотрел ей вслед.

– Извращенец, – сказал Гоку.

Годжо обернулся.

– Тебе стоит поблагодарить меня, обезьяна. Теперь еду нам принесут быстрее.

– Правда? Круто! Спасибо! – а потом он нахмурился. – Я не обезьяна!

– Годжо, пожалуйста, не разбрасывайся нашими деньгами.

– Просто дал чаевые заранее, Хаккай. Не переживай.

Годжо снова бросил взгляд на сцену. Теперь там танцевала другая девушка. У нее были бесконечно длинные ноги, которыми она обвивала шест.

– Она могла бы обвить их вокруг меня, – пробормотал он, но, кажется, его услышал только Санзо, на что он лишь закатил глаза.

Официантка вернулась, держа поднос с напитками, и начала их расставлять, все время прижимаясь к плечу Годжо.

Годжо усмехнулся и поблагодарил ее.

– Во сколько ты освобождаешься?

Она улыбнулась и прижалась теснее.

– Через несколько часов, – затем она провела рукой по его шее и плечу, отошла, покачивая бедрами и исчезла в темноте бара.

Годжо нахмурился, выпрямился, и проводил ее взглядом.

Санзо переводил взгляд с нее на Годжо и обратно.

– Что не так? Слишком долго ждать? Извращенец.

Годжо оглянулся на остальных за столом и ткнул пальцем себе за плечо.

– Парни. Я не думаю, что это девушка.

Гоку рассмеялся.

– Ты что, шутишь? Доказательства буквально вываливались из ее кофточки!

Санзо угрожающе посмотрел на Гоку.

– Не выражайся так.

Годжо покачал головой.

– Это еще ничего не доказывает! – он бегло осмотрел бар. – Я думаю, это был парень.

Хаккай вздохнул.

– Годжо, с чего ты вообще взял, что это был мужчина?

– Когда он прикоснулся ко мне! – Годжо растекся на стуле. – Это были не женские руки.

Санзо цыкнул и затушил сигарету.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мужские руки побывали везде на твоем теле, так что ты можешь почувствовать разницу.

Годжо скривился.

– Ну, Хаккай постоянно ко мне прикасается, так что я знаю…

– Требую извинений! – стол угрожающе качнулся, когда Хаккай придвинулся ближе.

Годжо отодвинулся.

– Черт! Я не это имел ввиду! Я только…

Хаккай хлопнул в ладоши перед его лицом.

– Я не так уж часто к тебе прикасаюсь, Гождо.

– Разумеется, прикасаешься. Когда лечишь. Когда мы садимся перекусить, когда мы… – говоря это, Годжо потянулся к сигаретам, когда Хаккай прервал его.

– А по-моему это ты постоянно ко мне прикасаешься.

– Что? – Годжо замер, не донеся зажигалку к сигарете. – Нет, я…

– Ты постоянно на меня вешаешься, куда бы мы ни шли, – продолжил Хаккай. – Ты ведешь себя как собственник.

Приглушенный смешок Санзо все же был услышан.

– Ничего подобного! – сказал Годжо, после чего огрызнулся на Санзо. – Заткнись, монах!

Гоку прикончил свой стакан содовой и присоединился к дискуссии.

– В чем проблема? Я постоянно прикасаюсь к Санзо!

Санзо достал свой веер.

– Заткнись!

– Ой! Я же просто сказал! – Гоку закрыл голову руками. – Санзо! – он перебрался на противоположную сторону стула, уходя от избиения. – Тьфу! Мы все друг к другу прикасаемся!

Хаккай нерадостно усмехнулся.

– Возможно, нам следует прекратить беспокоиться о том, кто к кому прикасается, и сосредоточиться на более насущной проблеме: где мы переночуем.

Они переглянулись.

– Тут нет гостиниц, – наконец, сказал Санзо.

– Отлично, это было предсказуемо, – безрадостно улыбнулся Хаккай. – Снова будем ночевать на улице. Кроме, возможно, Годжо…

– Хаккай, не начинай!

– …который преуспел в том, чтобы завести новых друзей.

– Ублюдок.

– Не вижу связи между тем, как ты проводишь время, и тем, как это делает меня ублюдком, Годжо.

Годжо процедил сквозь сцепленные зубы:

– Я не «провожу время» с парнями!

– Ты не знаешь наверняка – почему бы тебе не спросить ее, или его, – Хаккай кивнул за спину Годжо. – Нам как раз несут еду.

Когда принесли еду, они все замолчали и бросали осторожные взгляды на официантку и еще одного официанта, который помог ей донести подносы.

Она снова обратилась к Годжо, но тот только неловко улыбнулся, и их снова оставили одних. Гоку схватил свою тарелку, доверху нагрузил ее едой и сразу же в нее уткнулся. Остальные тоже начали задумчиво в них ковыряться.

Несколько минут спустя Хаккай прервал это занятие.

– Итак? Годжо?

– Что? Я не знаю! – он отставил тарелку. – Я доверяю своей интуиции. Это парень, – он оглянулся вокруг. – Впрочем, кажется, это обычный бар, – добавил он. – У них есть танцовщицы и прочее.

Их взгляды пересеклись, и все они посмотрели на сцену, которая в данный момент была пуста.

– И все мужики выглядят как мужики, – предположил Гоку.

– Кроме официантки? – уточнил Хаккай.

– И Санзо, – быстро добавил Годжо, взорвавшись смехом. Впрочем, он не менее быстро заткнулся, когда Санзо вытащил пистолет.

Хаккай нахмурился.

– Думаю, мы достаточно тут повеселились. Санзо, пожалуйста, дай мне золотую карточку, я пойду заплачу за еду.

Санзо сердито посмотрел на Годжо, достал карточку, и Хаккай исчез. Он вернулся через несколько минут и вернул карточку обратно.

– У нас проблема. Они не принимают кредитки, и даже у всех нас вместе взятых недостаточно наличных.

– Дерьмо, – Санзо вытянул сигарету изо рта и бросил взгляд на менеджера у дверей.

– Что делать будем? – Годжо и Гоку стали оглядываться в сторону туалетов в поисках запасного выхода.

Хаккай жестко усмехнулся.

– Я говорил с владельцем, и он предложил либо вызвать местные правоохранительные органы, либо мы можем отработать, пробыв оставшееся время в качестве вечернего развлечения.

Над столом пронеслось дружное «Нет, черт подери».

Хаккай подождал пока не наступит тишина.

– Это должен быть один из нас.

– Годжо, – уверенно сказал Санзо.

– Что! Не надо просто выдвигать меня!

Гоку кивнул, соглашаясь с Санзо.

– Но когда бы ты ни проигрывал, всегда именно ты танцуешь стриптиз, Годжо.

Хаккай положил руки на стол.

– В таком случае, решено. У Годжо больше всего опыта в том, чтобы танцевать стриптиз, так что он этим и займется.

– Хаккай, ты просто хочешь поглазеть на меня!

– Иди и хорошо станцуй для нас, – махнул на него рукой Санзо.

Остальные смотрели на то, как ворчащего Годжо утянули на сцену, где он и начал свое привычное представление.

– Он отлично наловчился, вы так не считаете?

Гоку кивнул.

Санзо бросил взгляд на Хаккая и приподнял бровь.

– Хм. Нам стоит оставить ему чаевые?

– Определенно! – улыбнулся Хаккай. – Но пусть он сначала немного поработает.


End file.
